The invention relates to safety catheters. Catheters (i.e., a small tube or needle typically inserted into a vein) are widely used in hospitals to intravenously provide fluids such as blood, plasma, medication, etc. A catheter typically allows a number of intravenous (IV) tubes to be interchangeably connected, and is often left in a patient's arm even when not used, so that additional punctures need not be made for subsequent IV tubes or applications.
Catheters are inserted into the patient with a large-bore stylette or needle. In the most common configuration, the catheter is sold in a sterile pack with the catheter surrounding the needle. A removable plastic needle cover or cap may also be provided around the catheter and needle. In use, the plastic needle cover is first removed, the needle is used to puncture the patient's skin, and the needle and associated catheter are pushed into the puncture. The needle is then withdrawn from the patient and temporarily placed nearby while the catheter is held in place within the puncture site. Then, the catheter is taped to the patient and connected to the infusion set or other lines.
The need to immediately tape and connect an IV catheter generally takes priority over safe needle handling and disposal. The used needle may then be inadvertently left uncapped on a tray, bedsheet, cart, etc. Such a loose sharp instrument creates a significant safety risk to patients and medical personnel. Various types of so-called safety IV catheters have been previously provided to counter this problem. These devices usually include mechanisms designed to prevent needlesticks. However, conventional safety IV catheters tend to be bulky, difficult to use, and/or expensive. In addition, if not used correctly, their safety features can be inadvertently bypassed.
Accordingly, a need exists for an improved catheter which can be safely, quickly and reliably used and disposed of after use.